


Warm Front

by shamebucket



Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Even in another world, a world in which they got to breathe the ocean air, Okinawa always pulls Daichi and Seiji together.
Relationships: Azumi Seiji/Kobayashi Daichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Warm Front

The blanket over my head does little to drown out the sound of the shower. I'm curled up in a ball, humiliated, questioning my life choices. Maybe I never should have invited Seiji on vacation with me... I can't believe I ruined everything. Way to go, Daichi. I'm sobering up now, but I shouldn't have said anything, shouldn't have gotten tipsy, shouldn't have insisted we go to that bar with a great view of the sunset... 

I'm trying to stop myself from crying out of shame when the water stops. Outside, the wind whips through the trees and causes waves to crash upon the shore. It's almost as loud as my own heart. Seiji's footsteps are quiet, but I can sense him coming up to the side of my bed. "Daichi," he says, too gently. "Enough." 

I curl up tighter under the blanket. "I can just... leave, if you want. You won't have to see my stupid face until we fly back home." 

"_Daichi_." He sits by my back. "Come out from under there. Please." 

Resigned, I peel myself from underneath my thin, protective shell. I don't make eye contact. Seeing Seiji right now, still slightly damp in his bathrobe, would probably make me want to die. "It's fine. I'm sorry, okay? That was stupid. It doesn't have to mean anything." 

Seiji sighs loudly through his nose. "You forgot something important." He puts his hand over mine. His fingers are long, slightly soft. His palm is warm from the shower still. "_I_ was the one who kissed _you_." 

"Because you felt bad for me, right?" I scrunch my eyes and run my other hand through my hair. "You're too nice. That's your problem. You don't have to feel bad for me. I'm disgusting. You can just forget about it." 

"I don't want to." 

I open my eyes. Seiji's face is serious, but without any sharpness. "Huh?"

"I want to remember this forever." The wind rattles the windows. We both peer over my shoulder for a second, and I finally meet his eyes. He looks determined, in the same way he did when we were kids and he insisted that we study together. "Why would I want to forget it? It's a precious memory." 

My cheeks feel hot. Am I still drunk? Am I dreaming? "Precious?" 

Seiji's eyebrows twitch and he closes his eyes. He's embarrassed? "Tsk." After a moment, he clicks his tongue, and...

"Mm?" He's - 

"Mmm." One of his lenses presses gently against my eyelid as he - he's - 

Hands trembling, I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss him back. Taking this as a sign, Seiji grows bolder in a way I wouldn't have expected from him. He growls low in his throat and leans forward, using his weight to push me back onto the bed. He kisses me like he's peeling back the layers of my heart. The way he moves his lips and tongue is passionate, fierce and direct. I don't think I've ever been kissed like this. I'm a little ashamed when I moan into his mouth, craving more, my hands digging into the back of his robe. He pulls away a few centimeters and pants, looking down at me. "Seiji..." 

"Hm?" 

I gulp. "I-If you're not serious, now's the time to stop. I don't know if my heart can take it if you're just teasing me." 

He breathes out a soft chuckle. "I don't want to stop." 

"Even if we can't be friends anymore...?"

Seiji blinks. "I always want to remain by your side." 

"Then, gah..." I push at his chest. He sits up, and I follow him. "I... I don't know if we should continue. Won't this mess up our friendship?" 

The mouth that kissed me so firmly opens and closes uncertainly a few times before Seiji closes his eyes and puts his fingers up to his lips. "Daichi... you can't tell me that you reciprocate my long-suffering crush and not expect me to want to explore that." 

My heart stops for a second, and then beats harder to make up for its quick break. "You mean... you too?" 

Seiji smiles. I never want to stop looking at that face. He grasps onto my wrist and puts my hand to his chest. His heart is beating rapidly. "Yes." 

This time, I kiss him first. Seiji laughs, and I feel it in my hand still resting on his chest. When his tongue gently strokes mine, I pull him back on top of me. Unafraid and unashamed, Seiji follows my lead and lies down on top of me, his body pressing into mine. I feel blood pulse from my heart to my extremities as the proof of his reciprocation presses against my thigh. "Mmmf," I moan, and spread my legs on instinct. I should probably be embarrassed, but I don't mind if it's Seiji. He positions himself between my legs, but doesn't make any moves yet. 

I wonder how he likes it... I have thought about him having sex with his girlfriends probably more than a normal person should. Wait... does he even want to? "Seiji?" I murmur between kisses. 

"Mmm?" He looks at me with half-lidded eyes and kisses the side of my neck. 

I gulp. "Did, um... you want to? Tonight? Right now?" 

He nips at my collarbone and I make a sound that embarrasses me. "If you'd like to. No rush if you don't." 

"I..." I put one of my hands on his ass as the other moves to the tie of his bathrobe. "I want to." 

Seiji kisses me chastely on the lips as I pull his bathrobe apart, revealing his smooth skin underneath. I peek below his waist. Oh, thank God. We're around the same size. I squeeze his ass and he moans in the back of his throat, rocking his hips forward. "Let me, please..." 

"Okay." Our kisses get sloppier as he pulls down my shorts and boxers to my thighs. An instant bolt of pleasure surges through me as our dicks finally brush against each other. "A-ah!" 

"Daichi..." Seiji pants and grinds into me. He nibbles my lower lip as I roll my hips up against his, trying to find an even rhythm. "Mmm," he grunts when I wrap my right hand around our cocks. 

His body is so heavy and strong. Every smooth thrust he makes into my hand pushes me back against the twin bed. I've had girls ride me before, but this feels totally different. I run my left hand through his fluffy hair and kiss him deeply as I jerk us off. It's already fairly slippery between us. "Harder," I encourage, teasing the ridge of his head with the tip of my dick. 

"Mmmnn...!" Seiji fucks my hand more roughly, his breath turned erratic. I'm already pretty close, too. I guess maybe it's because I haven't fapped this vacation. Or... Seiji really is that attractive, and I've wanted to have sex with him for a long time. 

"Seiji, I'm gonna come," I gasp, moving my hand faster. 

"Touch me," Seiji groans. 

"Huh?"

He grabs onto my left wrist and places it over his chest again. However, this time... I feel that his nipple is hard and pressing into my palm. I rub it in circles, teasing it as we crash into each other. He seems to really like that, because he curls slightly and presses his face into my shoulder, moaning as he unravels on top of me. Suddenly, his cock twitches against mine. "Daichiiii," he whimpers, making short, jerky thrusts. I wish I could hold him. He seems like he's really close. On the edge myself, I move opposite of him and pinch onto his nipple. The effect is immediate. One thrust forward and he comes, hot spurts of his jizz pooling at the hem of my tank-top. The feeling of his shuddering body pushes me over and I join him. 

Spent, Seiji collapses on top of me. I wrench my hands out from underneath him and pat his back. "Doing okay, buddy?" 

"Yeah." He nuzzles my cheek. I tilt my head slightly and we kiss, briefer this time. "Felt good." 

"Me too. Kinda sticky, though."

Seiji sighs. "Yes. A conundrum. Perhaps we should use condoms next time, but I don't have any on me." 

I laugh sheepishly. "Um... you could have asked me."

Seiji raises an eyebrow at me, a little disapproving. "...I see." 

"Hey! It's not like they wouldn't have come in handy! I know you're always Mister Prepared, but looks like I was more ready for this than you were." 

He snorts and kisses my forehead. "No?" 

"I have lube and condoms in my bag! You never know what'll happen on vacation." 

Seiji rolls off of me and we lie side by side. "True." He reaches out and traces the shape of my cheek with his fingers. "I wonder what else is in store for us." 

"Hmmm..." Rain pelts against the windows. A bolt of lightning illuminates the beach view outside. "Well, looks like we might be stuck indoors for a day or two." 

"I'm sure we can think of things to do." Seiji kisses my hand. 

I perk up. "Yeah! I got my pack of UNO cards! Can UNO be played with two people...? Maybe we can find someone else staying at the hotel to play with us." Seiji sighs dramatically. "Unless you don't like UNO?" 

"UNO is... fine." He sits up and grabs a tissue from the nightstand, wiping the cum off of our bellies. 

"There are probably cool places to eat around town that we haven't thought of visiting yet, either... or tourist shops!" I hug him from behind. "Sorry if we might not be able to make that trip out into the jungle like you wanted." 

Seiji places a hand over mine. I know we just had sex, but I feel myself blushing when he says his next words. "Here is just fine, if I'm with you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to expand on this someday, maybe. 
> 
> Happy birthday, Daichi!


End file.
